Cursed Kanda
by AnimaeGoddess
Summary: Kanda is a cursed girl in love with her teammates! AU Fem. Kanda KandaXAllenXLavi rated t for violence rating may change
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: This something I came up with a long time ago but never had time to type though I should by updating my other story right now… heh heh! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own –man or any of its characters, but if I did I would not keep taking breaks like Hoshino-senpai has!

* * *

_XX/XX/18XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, yet again, was a miserable one. I still have to put up this charade of a teenage boy with a trunk up his ahem…bottom. But I guess it wasn't all bad I did get to spend time with my two crushes, Allen and Lavi. And were going on a mission tomorrow, which will be fun despite my charade. They don't seem to mind my personality, which will become a problem if they ever find out that I'm a girl. And it's all because of that man and my father! I hate them! But there is not anything I can do about it though; it would end my life before my time. Anyways the mission tomorrow is in Paris, the city of love! Allen is excited to try all of the food there! He is absolutely adorable when he eats. Though he does eat a lot… Lavi will tease Allen about his eating habits, grinning his lopsided grin then Allen will pout ever so adorably…. And I will march off grumpy only dreaming of the time I can join in on the fun. Oh look at the time! Time for my afternoon training! If I don't I will turn weak like a girl and everyone could easily find out my lies._

_See you later,_

_Yuuna Kanda^_^ _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Maybe in some other universe I own dgm but not in this one.

I got up off the bed and stretched grabbing Mugen and fixed him to my belt checked my hair and face in the mirror plastering a grumpy look on and headed to the forest at the back of the grounds. It was the only place that I could be sure that no one would come in often and see how hard I train multiple times a day. I reached the cool clearing and sat down and started my routine with meditation. A few minutes of silence as I was readying to continue with footwork but a rustle of a bush caught my attention. I sat perfectly still listing, waiting for them to slip up again. Then I heard it, him suppressing a laugh, and I knew it was my cute usagi! Of course I could never let him think that I actually wanted his presence there, so without a sound my hand slipped to Mugen's hilt. Usagi crept closer as I tensed for the pounce. When he had come close enough I sprung up whirling around, also flipping my sword around so that Lavi wouldn't actually get hurt pressing the cold metal to his throat.

"Che, what do you want, baka usagi."

"Awwwww, Yuu-chan! Howd'ja know I was here?"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME DAMN RABBIT" I roared at him as I rotated Mugen, l didn't want to hurt him but things must be kept in place, like my false identity that was honed for years to keep myself secluded.

"EEP! Don't hurt me Yuu, I'm your friend!"

"Why you,"

"Kanda! Lavi! Quit fighting!" Allen interjected while walking in from who-knows-where hopping to save his red haired friend.

"Che, leave me alone moyashi."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN BA-KANDA"

"Whatever, I'm leaving." As I turned to leave Lavi remembered something and his eyes grew large.

"Hey Yuu-chan, Komui is moving the mission up, so we will be leaving in a few hours!"

* * *

*on the train*

"Boi! Aabi! Whua ith thith mithion abouth?" (Translation: oi! Lavi! What is this mission about) Allen asks while stuffing his face with all the snacks he bought when the food trolley came around. With that Lavi burst into uncontrolled laughter and said through the gasping,

"Allen, eat or talk, we can't understand you otherwise!"

After Lavi had calmed down a bit he broke the dam that held back his words as he explained what the mission was about, along with some personal experiences of his own. And it wouldn't be quiet for a long time.

Out of nowhere the train comes to a screeching halt, knocking some of the cars of the track and flipping others over. I had been meditating and the sudden stop causing me to slightly lose my balance, but was able to catch myself before I went flying. Allen and Lavi weren't so lucky. Allen food and trash were flung outwards as he himself flew forwards straight into Lavi, I if I didn't have the self control, I tell you I would be on the ground in tears! They were a comical sight, lying there all askew.

As if to warn me not to get to close to them, I started to hear faint screams and Allen's eye activated.

"How many are there?" I questioned Allen as he started to rise, face somber.

"About Twenty level ones and four level threes" He replied eyeing the two of us. Lavi grinned and pulled out his hammer.

"Shall we go?" Lavi asked, picking himself up also.

"Che."

The three of us burst out of the compartment, and made a beeline for the hole in our car adrenaline pumping myself the fright of fighting once again emerging.

As we neared the battle more akuma appeared. We knew we would have a tough fight on our hands.

* * *

Our battle cries rang out in the cool evening air over the top of the din of the battle.

"Innocence Hasudo"

"Ozuchi kuzuchi…. Ban! Ban! Ban!"

And we leapt into the fray. I immediately jumped on top of the nearest akuma and destroyed it, jumping from akuma to akuma using them as stepping stones to get to a level four. The level four I was headed towards was apart from the other ones, so they couldn't gang up on me. Lucky for me it was a good choice, it had a fatal flaw. It dropped its arms before it attacked. I quickly took advantage of that and sliced through the akuma. I paused to assess how we were doing and found that only two level fours were left and about ten level ones. It was obvious that Allen and Lavi were tiring. I hopped over to one of the level fours and killed him as Lavi finished the other off.

As I killed the last of them and landed near Allen and Lavi they were hunched over and gasping for breath.

"Che, what's the matter with you two? Are you guys so weak that you can't handle a couple of akuma?"

They looked up at me cheeks flushed with the exercise lips slightly parted as to get more air to their lungs.

"Yuu-chan, you're insane! We ran nearly two miles at a full sprint, and didn't stop to rest before we started fighting! Anybody who's not winded must be an alien!!"

Man were they CUTE! I just wanted to squeeze them! My cheeks burned with embarrassment at that thought.

"The train for Paris from Laval leaves in an hour and were half an hour away by train, if we don't want to miss it we will have to run." I said as I turned away, "We won't bother going back for our suit cases; we can get new clothes in Paris."

"But YUUUUU~ can't we take a break? If we miss our train another will always come through…"

"Che Baka. Komui wanted us to get there as quickly as possible for a reason. If we miss our train another might not come for weeks, and were would that leave us, Usagi?"

"Ugh, fine we get it Kanda were going. And quite fighting you two!" Allen interposed.

* * *

An hour later we push into the train just as it was preparing to leave and were escorted to our cabin. All three of us were short of breath and we sat down exhausted. Allen asked for two pitchers of water from the waitress and was soon gulping the refreshing liquid along with Lavi. When they were done their eyes grew heavy and they fell asleep leaning against each other. I looked at them for a minute then taking their coats that were discarded on the floor and covered them. Then I walked to the caboose and stared at that cold unforgiving moon, the one that is always watching me. I collapsed to the ground as Sobs racking my body as the familiar sensation of remembering the memories of them, it happened after every time I fight. My only comfort was the warm wind as it hugged me.

* * *

A/N I'm not going to be able to update for a week or so, so please forgive me! but if you leave a review i might be able to make the next chapter super long! See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

A lot has happened and I'm really glad to be back and writing. I had a camp, I broke a finger, finals at school and then summer school starting up right away. I'm glad things are back to normal and sorry for the long break! Enjoy^_^!

* * *

I awoke to the clickity- clack of the train on the tracks. My neck hurt from the compromising position I had fallen asleep in and my cheeks stiff from crying during my unfitful sleep I slid into late in the night. As I looked around at my surroundings I realized that we would be arriving at the station soon. I couldn't let Lavi and Allen see me like this so I rushed to the washroom. On the way I let my mind wander to my lotus flower had wilted after the battle.

Even now I could see Komoui's face if I were away on a mission and it completely died on him. After all Komoui thinks the flower is tied to my life, which it is not. He would go around the order preparing a funeral for me and letting everybody know. He would also call father (General Theodore as "Kanda" would refer to him as) and he would be weeping and wailing at the loss of a 'son'. Then Lavi, Allen, and I would walk in they would turn to greet us and low and behold there is the three of us walking in like nothing could be better, but… Now is not the time to be thinking of this! I have to get back to the cabin without Lavi and Allen noticing anything wrong. I splashed the cold water on my face and wiped it dry with a towel. Then I headed to the dining car ordered three bagels figuring that they would be hungry and want something to eat before we got off.

* * *

When I was heading back to the cabin we were using I had, again, caught the eyes of all the females that I passed. I glared at them. I wish I could tell them off to and say I was a female, but anyone who heard. Including me would be dead almost the instant I said it thanks to this awful curse.

When I entered the room both of them were, not to my surprise, still sleeping. I threw the bagels at them. Lavi's hit him first and he awoke with a start in time for the show that Allen was about to put on.

Allen smelled the food I threw at him and without waking up shifted so that the food in the air was aimed towards his mouth. That in itself was funny, because in order to reach the food Allen sat in his seat like a dog! I will never let him live this down! He then opened his mouth wide and caught the bagel like a dog catching a Frisbee. The motion had caused my attention to be drawn to the side of his face. It had three red marks running down the side of his face very much like whiskers. But his next action surprised us the most. I had gone to smack him upside the head suppressing the giggles and a huge grin, and sensing me move towards him he growled territorially. Lavi laughed out loud so hard that he nearly choked and me? Well let's say I succumbed to the mirth and giggled quietly and tilted my head down so that my bangs hid my humongous grin on my face.

Allen apparently woke up then and saw the both of us shaking horribly and Lavi's bright red face from choking. After taking the bagel from his mouth he said:

"What's the matter? Why are you guys shaking?" And coming to the conclusion that we were laughing at him says "What, do I have something on my face! Why are you guys laughing at me!?"

I happened to be the only one who could answer him coherently and replied with:

"Ohio, Inu1, have a good sleep?" As I pointed to his err… embarrassing position. He looked down and looked back up still confused as ever. I then turned his face to the window and thankfully did not looked through his reflection at the scenery and saw the 'whiskers' the scene played in his mind as all shades of red played across his face.

I then coughed and told the two they shouldn't be playing and to hurry up we are arriving soon. As to emphasize how soon the train hit the brakes slowing down as it entered the station.

* * *

As we stepped down on the platform a few minutes later we looked for the finder that had been assigned to us. Allen, spotting him first called out to the familiar face.

"Toma! Great to see you again!"

"Hello there Walker-sama, Kanda-sama, and Lavi-sama. Great to see you again too."

"Che, is there any more information on the innocence?"

"Yes, Kanda-sama. There have been reports of missing persons that just up and disappear on others, right under the Eifel Tower. And the strangest part is that the people that they were with always find and artifact that they would never forget, like a watch or a picture, left behind or forgotten."

"How many people have gone missing now?" inquired Lavi

"About fifty people have been reported as of today."

"Whoa! That many have gone missing!"

"Yes, Because of that the grounds have been closed off to the general public."

"Will we be able to get in?"

"Yes, but not through normal means, we'll have to sneak in. You three will have no trouble the security is very relaxed. Follow me to the hotel; I have three rooms for you."

I mentally sighed; I would be able to take a shower and a nap with little to worry. As we approached the hotel we discussed the plan of action and decided that we would leave the hotel at nine that evening and give the place a once over in an hour.

* * *

Outside the park of the Eifel Tower was a pretty street lined with shops and bakeries filled with people quietly talking. The park had a black cast iron fence on it mostly for appearance, anyone could hop it easily. And if it weren't for the soldiers guarding it every thirty meters or so it was the most romantic thing I have ever seen. The smells from the coffee shops and bakeries got to us so when Allen's inner lion roared with the great ferocity that it was we were all glad to stop and get something to eat. When we stopped to eat we discussed how to get in and find the innocence.

"I wonder why there haven't been any akuma attacks today, there should be at least one." Allen shared.

"I don't know… but I think we should watch our backs and tack extra precautions when we go in."

"Che, isn't that obvious bakausagi?"

"Awww, Yuu-chan, I just wanted to look out for you and moyashi-chan" *pouts innocently*

"Anyways, you two, I think that we should try to enter from the northeast corner. That seemed to have the most cover."

"You think so to moyashi? But I think that we should split into two groups and one group goes in from the northeast and the other goes in from the southwest corner, it also has a lot of cover."

"Che."

"Yeah! We get to be ninja for a night!" Allen said tilting his head in the cutest fashion. I then stood up grunted my agreement and headed back to the hotel. Allen and Lavi caught up to me and leaning in front of me while walking asked…

"Where are you going Kanda-san?"

I grunted in response "You don't need to know."

Allen didn't like that response and pouted and shifted his eyes downward and said in a VERY disappointed manner: "But what if we need you Kanda-san?"

I looked at him as if he were insane. "Why would you need me? Wait… never mind it's because you're too weak, right?"

"Kannnndaaaaaa…" again with the pout and the watery puppy-dog eyes!

"Ugh, I'm heading back to the hotel to write a seppuku poem." I smirked at him as his eyes widened in shock.

"Kanda nnnnooooooo! Don't do it! Suicide's not the answer! We can get you help!" Allen practically screamed in my ear.

"Heh, who said it was for me? I thought I would help you get a leg up so I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Kanda your mean!" Both Lavi and Allen scolded me in synchronization.

"OH darn it, I really thought you would like that," I said mockingly, "Anyways I going to the hotel to take a shower."

* * *

As I stood under the warm water I sorted out my thoughts. I was really cruel to Allen and Lavi earlier, so I guess they'll try to get me back later on the train home. As I thought of them I blushed madly covering my face with my hands I whispered "I love you both very much, don't get to mad at me please, for what I have done." I finished my shower and towel dried my hair. I wrapped my chest and through some boxers on and stepped out. I put on the rest of my clothes and lied down to take a nap. But before sleep could overtake me I heard a slight rustle. Before he could make his presence known I said, "Why are you here, I haven't broken the contract nor is my time almost up."

"Yuuna, as observant as ever I see." The man in his late forties said. He leaned against the wall and took off his Khaki fishing hat and set it on the desk beside him reveling a thinning brown hair line.

"Get straight to the point, JiJi, I have work to do tonight and I need sleep."

"And still always to the point. Well to stop beating around the bush then. I came to see how you were doing, if you wanted to quit…"

"Nothing going old fart. I won't ever back down on my end of the deal, and if you back down on your end I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

"Still as stubborn to I see." As he chuckles quietly, "Well you have a little less than a quarter life left on your flower, if you change your mind you know how to contact me." He picked up his hat and with a swish of the curtains he disappeared.

I lied down and sighed. I turned over on my side and thought about if Lavi and Allen knew my secret and lived to tell the tale, what would they do? As the breeze wrapped around my troubled head I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was really hard to come up with things for this chapter… I really don't know how I did write this… But I hope you like it, and will tell me what could make it better!

Disclaimer: I don't own –man or _Dance with my Father_ by Luther Vandross

A/N: I have a thought sequence; thoughts will be in _italic _

* * *

I stared at the ceiling wondering if I should get up and get dinner. I glanced at the bedside clock and sighed. It was only eight 'o'clock, I had an hour before we were to meet. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed and tied my hair up. I went to the elevator to head to the ground floor. While heading down I realized that it was playing my favorite song. I leaned against the wall and let the melody sweep me away to times long ago. It was my mother's favorite song, that's why I like it. It was _Dance with my Father _which is ironic because he was the man who started all my troubles. But that is another story for another time. The doors opened and I walked into the lobby. I saw Lavi and Allen entering the restaurant attached to the hotel. I slowly followed them hoping that they wouldn't see me in my deranged state.

The restaurant was crowded and lucky for me the only two tables open were booths that were back to back. I could easily eavesdrop and not be seen. Lavi and Allen were seated and a waitress came up and did the usual routine of how many people, would you like a booth or wait for a table, etc., etc. She then led me to the booth next to the pair and I sat down with my back to them. The booths were nice but cheep and there was a wooden plank back stop to the booths to give the costumers "privacy" but perfect for my purpose. The waitress walked away and as I glanced at the menu and seeing that it was Italian and not an Asian restaurant I choose to just have noodles and not cause a scene. I leaned back against the backrest and closed my eyes to concentrate on the conversation they were having.

"Kanda wouldn't like this restaurant would he? They don't have his favorite dish, Soba!" Lavi said so jokingly that if I didn't know better I would have thought that he had said that to provoke me, as if I were right there beside him. In reply Allen said "Of course he wouldn't! He would throw a fit and kill someone if he had no restraints or self-preservation!" at that they giggled like the girls they were. Although the mood quickly turned somber. Before anyone spoke the waitress came up and asked for my order. I glared at her for interrupting me and speaking quietly and in a higher voice then I normally speak in (though not high enough for anybody to think I was a girl) I ordered and she rushed off to give it to the chef.

Turning back to the conversation I found that I had not missed much. "… And I don't know why I feel this way anytime I see Kanda!" Wait! ME!? Feel this way!?

"Don't feel bad moyashi, I believe it is love your feeling." Here Lavi lowered his voice and I strained my ears to here his next words. "And your not the only one who would go gay for that hunk, I feel that same way. Only I express it by teasing him, not secretly enjoying the fights I have with him!" How I wish I could see their faces and tell them that I loved them too. I could see their faces in my mind and I imagined them talking one blushing with a light smirk plastered on his lips the other face downcast hiding his madly blushing face and a relived smile that he wasn't they only one to feel this way. Their food came soon followed by mine as I shifted my thoughts away from them to my food I almost missed the next words spoken by the usually obnoxious Lavi. "And I feel the same way about you as I do Yuu-chan." I heard a small gasp by presumably Allen. "Same here." He said in almost a whisper. "Same here."

* * *

We sat in the dark at our positions waiting for the hour to strike when the guards where to change. I sat in meditation to try and forget the words spoken that had thrown my feelings into a whirlwind until a more appropriate time. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, turning and drawing Mugen at the same time I went to investigate. All I saw there was a small white rabbit. But that brought back the turbulence that Allen and Lavi had caused. From behind me I heard a voice that I didn't recognize say, "Who are you and what are you doing on the closed grounds?" I whirled around; I had been careless and let my guard down! I mentally chided myself for this act of carelessness. I studied the person. He was a guard who was patrolling. He looked as if he were a younger Santa Claus working a part time job during the summer. I replied harshly in hoped of intimidating him, "Che, I could ask you the same question." He grinned that all too familiar grin of the Akuma, bursting out of his uniform and growing larger both in width and height stopping when he was almost twice the size of me. He cackled "All intruders must die but I shall enjoy the small snack you will give me!" He then spurted out a thick liquid seeing coming from a mile away I was able to doge. My golem was not so fortunate. The substance caught it head on dropping like a rock. Watching out of the corner of my eye I saw it start to bulge as if under great pressure. Then to my surprise it burst into small shards as they rained to the ground a white substance stuck to parts of it. The Akuma Knowing that I was watching it spoke, "Oh isn't that amusing! Would you like to know how it works?" Without waiting for a reply it continued, "My frosting I shot out hardens on contact, weighing much more than you would think. Once it has hardened it seeps fats into whatever it has come in contact with, it doesn't matter if it is living or nonliving, it will get fat and burst!" With that it laughed. I am extremely mad. If anybody (other than Akuma) was near they would have seen the waves of evil emanating from me. Though the level two was oblivious to it and I made my move. Darting to the side and running in zigzags I reached it without being touched by the "frosting" as it called it. Jumping I drove Mugen down deep into it pulling it out as it exploded using the force to go over the trees to another location when the clock struck ten. I landed in a small clearing near the one I must pass to get to the tower. I neared the edge of the trees but retreated back into the shadows. As I peered out into the clearing I saw the Noah of Lust. She turned as if to look at me with her golden eyes and I stood stock still not even daring to breathe. She turned back again and continued on her way. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing I made a run for it. I had to warn Allen and Lavi that this was a trap!

I was on the observation deck looking for the dynamic duo and bunch of Akumas came out of nowhere and from behind them Lulubell stepped out. In her cat-like voice she purred "It is not like you Kanda to fall blindly into a trap as obvious as this one, or is it that you came for one of your comrades?" And all I could say to that was "Che." But in my mind I was taking care of a bother. Manly that old fart Leverrier.

"_You __do__ know that I can get you out of this situation, for that price you know_." Leverrier's voice drifted into my mind.

"_Yes I know that, just like you know that I will say 'Not on my life'" _I replied as tartly as I could.

"_But it never hurts to ask, seeing as you can't handle the Noah, and I can't fight without meeting the conditions."_

"_Bug off baka your distracting me, unless you want to lose your chance at being forever young as you so eloquently put it."_

And with that I turned my attention back to the battle.


End file.
